<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watchin' the garden grow, straight into the sky by shesaysbriefthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827836">watchin' the garden grow, straight into the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaysbriefthings/pseuds/shesaysbriefthings'>shesaysbriefthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Fluff, M/M, alien!oikawa, and a lot of it, farmer!Ushijima, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaysbriefthings/pseuds/shesaysbriefthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tendou is correct that this stranger is staring at his blueberry muffin, occasionally taking hold of it by the tips of his fingers and looking at it from all angles suspiciously. Ushijima's more concerned with the fact that this man is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.' </p>
<p>There's a mysterious stranger passing through town, and, against all odds, it looks like it's fallen to Ushijima to show him a good time. In unrelated news, Ushijima's crops are scorched, the police are baffled, and Tendou is going to be unbearable. </p>
<p>Farmer!Ushijima and Alien!Oikawa. Getting busy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watchin' the garden grow, straight into the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warnings.<br/>1. This is very, very cheesy, sentimental, silly, and so OOC it might as well be about OCs. ymmv, but if that's not how you like your Ushioi (and why would it not be), this fic may not be for you.<br/>2. I don't know anything about farming and I'll be damned if I'll do any research<br/>3. I'm sure this idea will have been done 300 times before, so apologies to the 300 writers I nicked it from<br/>4. There are mentions of sex in this - not, in my view, enough to warrant an M rating, but as always, hoot and holler at me in the comments if you disagree and I can change things or add tags. </p>
<p>Lastly, I hope at least a couple of people enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it - I've only just got into Haikyuu and I'm truly OBSESSED with this pairing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 3:30am when his eyes snap open, startled awake by a noise from outside. He blearily grabs his phone from the nightstand, frowns when he sees the time. </p>
<p>Despite his line of work, Ushijima’s really not a morning person. He normally rises at around 4:30, starts up the ancient boiler and gets to work. By the time he’s milked the cattle and done everything he needs to do in the fields, and caught up with his assistant, Shirabu, it’s 7am and he’s ready for breakfast, normally oats and a hot black coffee, and a shower. </p>
<p>Farming isn’t exactly the line of work he’d been hoping to get into in high school, but after his stepfather had unexpectedly passed away at 57, his mother had struggled to keep up the work herself, so he’d taken over, resigned himself to moving back to the small village of Shiratori after completing only two years of college in Miyagi. He’d moved into the farmhouse, setting his mum up to retire in a small cottage on the estate. </p>
<p>Shirabu’d come along three years later. The farm had expanded somewhat, Ushijima preferring to focus on crops, but having acquired a small number of cattle at a local auction and buying a neighbouring field. He’d known Shirabu since high school, when they’d played on the same volleyball team, but they had lost touch when Ushijima went away to college. Shirabu had completed university, but decided he missed his family too much and had decided to move back home. He currently has two roommates in his tiny flat in the town centre (such as it is) - Goshiki and Tendou, Ushijima’s closest friend. He likes Shirabu. He can be a little caustic, and is often quiet, but he’s hardworking and doesn’t cause trouble. Ushijima has occasionally imagined what it might be like to have Tendou working on the farm, and smiled to himself, grateful that he has Shirabu. The two of them, together with a couple of village lads who come in to help part-time, manage well enough. </p>
<p>Ushijima hears another sound and narrows his eyes. It sounds a bit like it's coming from the barn. The most likely scenario is that neighborhood teenagers have broken in again, either to hook up in a barn (the appeal of which has always been lost on Ushijima, but then he supposes he knows better than anyone what's been in those barns), or to try and steal things again. </p>
<p>Ushijima's not much for socialising in the town, save for with Tendou and his flatmates, although he likes to think he gets on well with nearly everyone. He sells fruit and vegetables at the local market as well as directly to local businesses, including the small cafe where Tendou and Goshiki work. But the kids and teenagers stuck in the village while they're too young to get out and get to a bigger city don't like him much, he knows. It doesn't help that he's got what Tendou refers to as "resting bitch face". He's overheard kids referring to him as both weird and mean. Generally speaking it doesn't bother him too much. It's not as though he's likely to be in a position to have kids of his own anytime soon. </p>
<p>So this isn't the first time that someone's broken in, and it likely won't be the last. But Ushijima sighs and drags himself out of bed anyway. He goes to the bathroom and frowns at the dark circles he can see beneath his eyes, when he splashes his face with cold water in front of the mirror. It's so cold in the house at this time of the morning he can see his breath. He's been meaning to have the plumbing and heating overhauled since he moved in close on eight years ago, but he's always put it off, excusing himself on the basis of the expense of refurbishing a house of this size, always preferring to put any extra cash he might have (if it had been a successful year's harvest) straight back into the business. </p>
<p>He dresses in silence and heads out. He knows there's almost no chance that whoever it is will still be here, it's close to 4am now and the sky's starting to turn the cold predawn blue that Ushijima's always liked. The time of day he is normally just starting his work, it is completely quiet and still. He feels like the only person in the world. </p>
<p>There's no one in the barn. There's no sign that there's been anyone in there, either. Ushijima sighs and exits after checking behind a few bits of old-fashioned machinery, taking the door which backs onto one of the wheat fields. </p>
<p>Almost the entire field is gone. Ushijima stands stunned - barring a few rows of crops at either end of the small field, his wheat has gone. Replacing it is a black dust. It looks to Ushijima as though it's been burned away. But if it had been set on fire, whoever did it has managed to keep the fire to an almost perfect square. It would have taken hours to burn these crops to ashes, too, and Ushijima surely would have woken up and noticed it sooner. </p>
<p>He doesn't know what to do. But it's not in his nature to panic. The first thing to do, he supposes, is call the police. The local sergeant, Sawamura Daichi, is on good terms with Ushijima and he's sure Sawamura will be both discreet and helpful. Ushijima is not even sure what he's looking at, though. </p>
<p>He can hardly call Tendou, not at this time, and Shirabu isn't due to arrive until 6:30. Besides, thinks Ushijima wryly, <i>I know what Tendou will say</i>. His best friend is a bit of a UFO enthusiast. Well. Perhaps <i>obsessed</i> would be a better word. Ushijima doesn't know why, if he's really interested in looking into extraterrestrial life, he doesn't register on at least a physics course at the local college, but Tendou just rolls his eyes and tells Ushijima that that's really not the point. He tells him that you can sometimes just be interested in something for the love of it, and not necessarily to pursue it seriously. Tendou doesn't take much seriously, though. </p>
<p>He settles for checking the locks on the rest of the buildings, making sure no other crops are damaged and that the cattle are okay, then he steps back inside to call Sawamura. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It's close to 9 o'clock by the time Ushijima steps into White Eagle. The cafe runs a brisk trade in the mornings, and is one of the only places in town that's open past 4pm, so it does well. The coffee is good, the doughnuts are homemade and reportedly to die for (Ushijima's not a great fan of sweets, but he'll take Shirabu's word for it), he makes a decent income selling his fresh fruit to them, and as a bonus, he gets to see his two friends whenever he stops by. </p>
<p>Sergeant Sawamura and his partner, Sugawara, had taken a look at his crops, but honestly confessed themselves none the wiser for having done so. The fire brigade, driving in from their nearest big town, seven miles away, had agreed that the field had been scorched, but couldn't explain the shape either. Ushijima was undeniably concerned. After all, what if it happened again? If it couldn't be explained, how was he supposed to defend against it? His only thought, as usual, was to protect his farm. It was his livelihood how, and he was disturbed at the idea of any further harm coming to it. </p>
<p>At this time of the day Tendou is normally manning the register, and Ushijima spots his head of bright red hair straight away. Tendou waves and grins.</p>
<p>"Oi, Waka-chan!!"</p>
<p>Ushijima nods as he gets to the front of the line. "Morning, Tendou."</p>
<p>"The usual?" </p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>"Coming right up." Tendou winks and gets started on his matcha. </p>
<p>As he slides it over the counter he beckons to Ushijima, who leans in. </p>
<p>"Dude. So there's this crazy guy that comes in here this morning. I've never seen him before, and why the hell he'd be passing through here I have no idea, but he orders a muffin and a latte and he's just been <i>staring</i> at it for like, fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>Ushijima frowns. "Interesting, I suppose. I wonder what he was doing in Shiratori. It's hardly a tourist attraction."</p>
<p>Tendou smirks. "It's <i>is</i>, not <i>was</i>. Ten o'clock." </p>
<p>Ushijima was hoping to tell Tendou about his odd experience that morning but he accepts that he'll have to humour Tendou first. </p>
<p>He glances to his left, and is prepared to concede that even by Tendou standards the guy is odd. </p>
<p>For a start, while Ushijima knows (having been told as much by Shirabu on numerous occasions) that he is a poor dresser, he rarely goes this avant-garde. The man looks about Ushijima's age, but he's dressed in a violently purple crushed velvet blazer that's obviously at least two sizes too large for him, atop a pink t-shirt emblazoned with the slogan "Texas A&amp;M Fun Run for the Cure 1997", the whole ensemble being set off by what looks like a fishing hat complete with lures. </p>
<p>Tendou is correct that he's staring at his blueberry muffin, occasionally taking hold of it by the tips of his fingers and looking at it from all angles suspiciously. Ushijima's more concerned with the fact that this man is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.</p>
<p>Ushijima doesn't date much. For a start, there's so little choice in Shiratori. There are very few eligible people his age, most of his high school class moved away the first chance they got. Those a few years older than him have mostly married and come to Shiratori for a quiet place to raise their children. He's been with both men and women, but Shiratori is a fairly old-fashioned place, and he's never been keen to cause talk by asking a man out there. He's not even sure who he could ask. He so rarely sees anyone he's even physically attracted to. </p>
<p>But this...this feels like a punch to the gut. The man has gorgeous eyes, chocolate brown with a hint of gold when they hit the light.  He's got a pleasant smile on his face despite his evident muffin-based confusion. His lips look incredibly soft. </p>
<p>"You! Hey, you! Stop staring and help!" </p>
<p>It takes Ushijima a moment to realise he is being spoken to. </p>
<p>"Yes!" Hisses the man. He speaks Japanese, but with a heavy accent that Ushijima can't identify. He is obviously a foreigner of some kind, but Tendou's right - no one would ever come to Shiratori on holiday. It's not an unattractive village in itself, but it's small, there aren't any especially beautiful spots, and it's surrounded on all sides by large tracts of very ordinary looking farmland. </p>
<p>Tendou shrugs at him. "Don't look at me. You're the one staring at him like he hung the moon. Get over there." </p>
<p>He takes a seat opposite the man. He has soft auburn hair below the brim of his absurd hat, and slender hands which settle on the table. </p>
<p>"I apologise for staring." Starts Ushijima stiffly. "We don't get many tourists." </p>
<p>"Oh, no!" Says the man excitedly. "I'm here for work."</p>
<p>Ushijima frowns. "I see. I - "</p>
<p>"Look." The man is whispering now. "I need you to help me."</p>
<p>"Um. All right. How can I help?"</p>
<p>He hoists the muffin aloft. "I'm not from around here, and I've never had one of these. How do I open it?"</p>
<p>Ushijima is blank. For a moment he thinks he is being mocked, but there is nothing but honest confusion in the beautiful man’s eyes. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"I've been looking at it, and I don't see where it opens. I never encountered this food during my research into this country." </p>
<p>Ushijima blinks. "It's a muffin." </p>
<p>The man nods, eyes wide. "Sure. Yeah. A muffin. But…"</p>
<p>"You don't open it. You just...eat it."</p>
<p>He tilts his head to one side. </p>
<p>Ushijima reaches over and tears a small piece of muffin off. This guy must be from somewhere very remote if he's never heard of or seen a muffin before. </p>
<p>"You can just eat it in pieces like this."</p>
<p>The man narrows his eyes in suspicion, but pops the piece into his mouth carefully. He chews it very thoroughly before swallowing it. </p>
<p>After a moment, he breaks into a smile, and it's absolutely dazzling. Ushijima's skin feels hot all over. He's sure his heart will beat right out of his chest.</p>
<p>"Stranger! This muffin is...delicious." </p>
<p>Ushijima chances a small smile back. "I'm told the cakes here are very good. My friend, behind the counter, makes them." </p>
<p>"They have my approval!" Declares the stranger. </p>
<p>"Well, okay." Replies Ushijima.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Asks the man. </p>
<p>Ushijima starts. "I'm sorry. It was very rude of me not to introduce myself. Ushijima Wakatoshi." He extends his hand, which the man takes with enthusiasm. </p>
<p>"May I have your name, too?" </p>
<p>"Oikawa Tooru." Replies the man pleasantly. </p>
<p>"Oikawa-san. It was very nice to meet you. I...I’m sure we will see each other in the town, if you’re staying for some time." </p>
<p>"Are you leaving?" Oikawa looks almost distraught. </p>
<p>"Well. I do need to get back to work." Says Ushijima hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Oh! I see.” says Oikawa, folding his arms and pouting. Ushijima’s never seen a man in his twenties pout, but apparently there’s a first time for everything. </p>
<p>He’s had quite a lot of firsts today, and it’s only 9:30. He’s not quite sure how he feels about that. But something makes him sit back down opposite Oikawa. </p>
<p>“I was hoping you could show me around. This is your hometown, right?” </p>
<p>Ushijima nods. “It is. I was away for university for two years, and returned here for work.”</p>
<p>Oikawa leaps up, grabbing Ushijima’s hand and pulling him up too. “Let’s go, Ushiwaka-chan!” </p>
<p>“Ushiwaka?” Ushijima frowns. He’s not a fan of nicknames, but he supposes he can let this one go. </p>
<p>Tendou waves him goodbye as they leave, the kind of grin on his face that Ushijima knows means he’s going to be seriously grilled about this tonight at the bar. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Oikawa seems utterly fascinated by everything Ushijima shows him. He’s sharp, Ushijima finds, and cleverer than Ushijima first thought. He reminds him of Shirabu a little bit, except he’s loud, and outgoing, and a little silly. Ushijima doesn’t care. He tries to spar a little with Ushijima, but Ushijima has never been good at flirtatious banter of any kind, and worries that he might be boring Oikawa. </p>
<p>To Oikawa’s credit, though, he never looks bored. Maybe it’s the way he is, but he looks like there’s nowhere he’d rather be than in Ushijima’s company. Ushijima can’t understand it at all. </p>
<p>They’ve been together for nearly three hours, but to Ushijima it feels like five minutes. He’s shown Oikawa everything he can think of that might be remotely interesting - which isn’t much, as it turns out. At least, not in Ushijima’s view.</p>
<p>He takes Oikawa down to the pretty stream that runs through the fields and the flowers that grow by it. Ushijima’s always liked red camellias, and thought they were particularly beautiful here. Oikawa sits by him and carefully touches them. Ushijima can’t control the stray thoughts that run through his mind with Oikawa sitting so close, their shoulders brushing. He wants to pluck a camellia and give it to Oikawa. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s more interested in the things they find in the convenience store. He examines a box of Pocky for several minutes with a frown on his face, looks in fascination at a cigarette lighter, and inspects a bag of potato chips by removing each individual chip from the open packet and replacing them.</p>
<p>Ukai exchanges a glance with Ushijima, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Where did you pick this guy up again, Ushijima?” </p>
<p>Not knowing quite how to answer this, Ushijima goes with something approximating the truth. “We met at the cafe. He’s in town for work.”</p>
<p>Ukai raises a single eyebrow. “And what line of work is he in, exactly?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It hasn’t come up.”</p>
<p>It has come up, but on this point Oikawa was surprisingly reticent. Ushijima asked him when they were walking together by the stream. Oikawa said he was in research, but when Ushijima asked for more details, Oikawa distracted him by running a hand through Ushijima’s hair because it “looked soft”. Ushijima couldn’t even remember the question after that. </p>
<p>Ushijima pays for his purchases, only needing mirin, dishwasher tabs, and wiper fluid for his truck, since he usually eats what he grows, preferring to do so than buy a lot of unnecessary produce. He likes to support Ukai in his turn, where he can, though, because Ukai buys eggs and vegetables from him, too. </p>
<p>“You’re paying for those chips, you know.” Ukai grumbles as he rings Ushijima up. </p>
<p>Oikawa sidles up to the counter and flashes his smile at Ushijima, the one that Ushijima’s pretty sure could make him forget his own name. “Can I have this? It smells amazing.”</p>
<p>He’s brandishing a freshly baked loaf of milk bread at Ushijima. Milk bread’s not Ushijima’s favourite, but he does make it himself on occasion. </p>
<p>“OK.”</p>
<p>“I have my own money!” Oikawa retrieves a pink coin purse with an embroidered frog from his trouser pocket. </p>
<p>Ushijima shakes his head. “That’s fine, Oikawa. I’ll pay.” </p>
<p>Oikawa blinks. “Thank you. That’s kind of you.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>Ukai sends Ushijima a significant look as he gives him his change, and although Ushijima glowers at him, his heart’s not really in it. </p>
<p>They sit together on a bench after they’ve left Ukai’s behind, Oikawa claiming he’s tired. They're secluded beneath a few trees. Ushijima feels very conscious of how close Oikawa is sitting. Their hands brush one another, and Ushijima feels a hot flush run through his body and up to his face. </p>
<p>“You never told me what you do for your work.”</p>
<p>Ushijima raises his eyebrows. “I’m a farmer.” </p>
<p>Oikawa eyes widen. “Really? That must be hard work.”</p>
<p>Oikawa rips open the milk bread at this point, and tears a piece to offer to Ushijima. Ushijima smiles and accepts it. </p>
<p>“It’s OK. It can be difficult, especially during the colder months. I have good people helping me.” </p>
<p>“You’re too modest, Ushiwaka-chan!” exclaims Oikawa. “I bet it’s all you.”</p>
<p>Ushijima shakes his head. </p>
<p>“Could I see your farm?” asks Oikawa suddenly. </p>
<p>Ushijima raises his eyebrows slightly in some surprise. “You’d like to see the farm?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” </p>
<p>Ushijima doesn’t know what to say. He and Oikawa have been getting on well enough, but Oikawa’s done most of the talking. Ushijima’s self-aware enough to know that talking to him can sometimes be uphill work. He can’t quite believe that Oikawa’s had a nice enough time with him this morning to want to come to his place of work, to his home. Then again, perhaps Oikawa is just interested in farming. This is all rather surreal. </p>
<p>“OK. If you’d really like to. I’m afraid there’s not much to see there. Our farm is mainly grains - you know, crops.”</p>
<p>“I read about something called hydroponics. You do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima shakes his head. “Most of the farms in this region are small, family farms. We can’t afford to implement something like that. Mostly I harvest rainwater. This part of Japan gets a lot of rain. I can tap the groundwater, too, to help with the irrigation. But, look. You don’t want to hear about all this. If you’d really like to see what I do, you could perhaps come out sometime during your visit.”</p>
<p>Oikawa nods excitedly. “That’d be really, really cool.” </p>
<p>Ushijima doesn’t agree, but he’d like to spend more time with this man. He can’t remember the last time he felt so intrigued by another person. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ushijima should have been back on the farm by 10am. He hasn’t missed a morning of work in years, almost never taking holiday. He sent Shirabu a text apologising to him when he realised how late he was likely to be, but he still feels guilty. </p>
<p>When he looks at Oikawa, though, it’s difficult to remember why. </p>
<p>They stroll back towards White Eagle, as it’s close to where Ushijima’s parked. He could walk into town from the farm, it’s close enough that it would only take him around 45 minutes, but he can’t justify wasting an hour and a half when he could drive the truck and get there and back in fifteen minutes. </p>
<p>Goshiki’s taking his lunch break, sitting on a bench nearby eating his bento. He narrows his eyes as he sees them approach, possibly because Oikawa’s threaded his arm through Ushijima’s, and Ushijima, for reasons he’s trying not to delve into too deeply, is allowing it. He hopes it’s not too obvious to Goshiki how much he’s enjoying it. </p>
<p>“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun.” says Goshiki, standing and awkwardly putting his box down on the bench. He looks at Oikawa suspiciously. “Who’s your friend?”</p>
<p>“Goshiki-kun, this is Oikawa Tooru. He’s visiting town for work, and I’ve been showing him round.”</p>
<p>Goshiki looks at him blankly. “You...have been showing a stranger around Shiratori?”</p>
<p>Oikawa frowns at Goshiki. “Yes, and he’s been doing a great job.” There’s a slight acerbity to his tone that Ushijima hasn’t heard there yet. </p>
<p>"Well." Says Ushijima stiffly. "I really need to be going back to the farm. I'll see you tonight, Goshiki." </p>
<p>Goshiki narrows his eyes, but takes the hint, and goes back inside White Eagle to finish his lunch. </p>
<p>"It was lovely to meet you, Oikawa." Says Ushijima hesitantly. "If you're in town for a while, I'm sure I'll see you around." </p>
<p>Oikawa smiles. "I'll be around." </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tendou comes by that afternoon after an ill-advised text from Ushijima. After berating him for five minutes for not telling him sooner about the scorched wheat mystery, Tendou demands to be shown the scene of the (possible) crime. </p>
<p>Sawamura said there was no problem with Ushijima clearing away the dead plants, but Tendou looks horrified. </p>
<p>“Waka-chan! You absolutely cannot!” Tendou waggles his finger in admonishment. “There could be anything out here. You <i>have</i> to let me inspect the landing site!”</p>
<p>Ushijima sighs, but doesn’t have any real problem with letting Tendou have his fun. He’d prefer to clear away the dead wheat sooner rather than later so he can get a start on sowing a new crop, but he can wait a day. </p>
<p>Ushijima suspects that Tendou knows he is humouring him, but that doesn’t seem to dampen his enthusiasm and he immediately gets to his hands and knees and extracts his camera, torch and, inexplicably, a pair of tweezers. </p>
<p>Quite what he’s expecting to find, Ushijima doesn’t know, but Tendou is a known collector of weird objects he finds, usually in the street, sometimes in the bin, and Ushijima’s happy enough to let him keep any random pieces of scrap metal he might find and be able to convince himself came from a spaceship. </p>
<p>Tendou’s disappointed, though, his search fruitless after twenty or so minutes of rooting around in the field. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe there’s nothing here! I was hoping to find something to go with my transceiver!” </p>
<p>Tendou once drove eighty miles to see a reported crop circle, and discovered in that circle a small metal tube with a grille at one end and several smaller metal tubes inside, and a few wires. He brought it, triumphant, back to Shiratori and insisted, to anyone that would listen, that it had come out of a spaceship, and refers to it as his “transceiver”. Ushijima has a strong suspicion that it’s a tractor part, but he doesn’t want to disenchant Tendou. </p>
<p>"Oh!" Says Tendou suddenly. "I forgot to tell you. I got a call from Reon this morning." </p>
<p>Ushijima brightens a little. Ohira Reon is one of his friends from school. He played on the volleyball team too, and although he has long since moved away from Shiratori, he visits fairly frequently. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he and Taichi are thinking of visiting in a couple of weeks." </p>
<p>Ushijima is pleased. He's always found Reon a calming presence, he's as practical as Ushijima but far better at socialising. Ushijima likes Tendou very much, but he can be rather a lot. It's nice to spend time with Reon occasionally. </p>
<p>Ushijima hauls the cows and fixes a damaged fence after Tendou leaves, pleased to have at least achieved something on this very strange day. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ushijima can’t sleep that night. He gets up so early, and his sleep schedule is so fixed these days, that he almost never has trouble falling asleep, but it’s 11pm and he’s still tossing and turning in bed. </p>
<p>He can’t stop thinking about Oikawa. He doesn’t think he’s met anyone like him before. And the way Oikawa makes him feel - </p>
<p>“Stop it.” He says out loud. </p>
<p>He shouldn’t get ahead of himself. It’s not like him to get over-excited like this. Oikawa doesn’t live in town, he probably doesn’t even live in Japan, and Ushijima doesn’t even know how long he’ll be here. In all likelihood, Ushijima won’t ever see him again. They talked for hours today, and yet Ushijima somehow feels like he knows very little about Oikawa. He won’t allow himself to get worked up over someone he can never have a real connection with.</p>
<p>He’d had a drink that evening with Shirabu, Tendou and Goshiki at the bar in town. He hadn’t been intending to talk about Oikawa, but his friends had noticed Ushijima’s eyes flickering to the door every time it opened, hoping to see Oikawa walk in. </p>
<p>“Waka-chan, you are the very opposite of subtle.” says Tendou with a sly grin.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Goshiki is scowling slightly. Tendou tells Ushijima at least once a month that Goshiki has a crush on him and that he should, in Tendou’s words, “totally hit that”. Ushijima chooses to ignore him. </p>
<p>“Nothing, really.” says Ushijima. “He’s in town for work, he doesn’t know anyone, and he just wanted someone to show him around. I probably won’t see him again.” </p>
<p>"I don't know." Smirks Shirabu. "This is a pretty small place." </p>
<p>"But I bet you definitely won't come up to town tomorrow." Says Tendou. "You know, so you don't run the risk of running into him."</p>
<p>"Stop it." Says Ushijima.</p>
<p>Tendou slaps him on the back. "Come on, Waka-chan. We're only teasing you."</p>
<p>"I know. That's what I'm objecting to." </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He gets a call from Sawamura in the morning, after he's mostly done with work and is in his kitchen preparing lunch. Tofu miso, maybe some hayashi rice, he thinks. </p>
<p>It turns out Sawamura's pulled the footage from the traffic and CCTV cameras between Shiratori and his farm, but hasn't found anything from the time they're looking for. Unfortunately, Ushijima doesn't have any cameras on his property, though he is wondering about installing some now. He thinks he could probably do it himself if he can just get hold of the materials. </p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Asks Sawamura gruffly. </p>
<p>"Yes. I'm fine. I just don't want it to happen again."</p>
<p>"Suga's gone into town to interview some of the usual suspects. The Hayatos have a couple of teenage sons who might think something like this was funny. We had to bring them in for vandalism last year."</p>
<p>"Slow day?"</p>
<p>Sawamura laughs. "Isn't it always?"</p>
<p>"I don't mean it. Thank you for looking into this, Sawamura."</p>
<p>"Hey. It's the job. We'll let you know if anything turns up."</p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>Ushijima dislikes the idea of once again proving Tendou correct, but truthfully he needs to go into the village, he's got errands to run for his mother. </p>
<p>And if he happens to run into Oikawa, well. There's nothing to be done about that. </p>
<p>He finishes lunch and hops in the truck, parking up just a small walk away from White Eagle. </p>
<p>He gets his errands done quicker than he thought, but gets caught up in conversation with Shimizu Kiyoko outside the inn. She and her husband have a small farm the other side of town, and he often sees her at the monthly farmer's market. She's always been a little on the shy side, but Ushijima has known her for many years and she is always pleasant to talk to. </p>
<p>"Ushiwaka!" </p>
<p>Ushijima's heart flutters at the sound. Oikawa is emerging from the inn, looking refreshed. His outfit today consists of orange bicycle shorts teamed with a crisp white dress shirt and a tan waistcoat. Mercifully, though, he's abandoned the hat, and Ushijima can see now how gorgeous his hair is. Chocolate brown, a little longer, lightly waved, and it looks incredibly soft. </p>
<p>Ushijima's aware that he's probably blushing, but he admonishes himself. He can surely pull himself together at least enough to introduce Oikawa to Shimizu. </p>
<p>He clears his throat. "Good morning, Oikawa. This is a friend of mine, Shimizu Kiyoko."</p>
<p>Oikawa flashes a charming smile in Shimizu's direction. </p>
<p>"How lovely to meet you, Shimizu-san." </p>
<p>"Likewise." They shake hands. Ushijima's eyes flicker between them. He hopes it is not too readily apparent how uncomfortable he is. </p>
<p>"Well, Oikawa." He stutters. "What are your plans for today? Or is it work?" </p>
<p>Oikawa shrugs. "The work shouldn't take long. I've got time." He gives Ushijima an odd look, almost imploring. </p>
<p>Ushijima nods. “Well. You wanted to see the farm. You could come by today, if you’d like.” He adds, somewhat stiffly. </p>
<p>Oikawa practically glows. “Yes! Can I come now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. I just need to pick something up from here. My mother ordered flowers.”</p>
<p>His mother called in yesterday to order some seeds and fertilizer for her small front garden and some chrysanthemums. She’s always liked to have fresh flowers and plants at home, and Ushijima takes after her that way. </p>
<p>Ushijima enlists Oikawa’s help in carrying his purchases back to the car. When they get there, he betrays evident confusion about the truck, and tries, as subtly as he can, to watch how Ushijima opens his door. Ushijima chooses not to comment, putting his seatbelt on somewhat more slowly than he normally would, in case Oikawa needs to see this too. </p>
<p>Maybe Oikawa is just from a community that doesn’t have technologies like cars, or lighters, or potato chips. Ushijima knows such places exist. He’s just surprised that someone from a place like that would come so far away from home for their job. </p>
<p>Oikawa has so far shown no surprise, alarm, or distress, though, at anything he’s seen. He’s been nothing but excitedly fascinated by everything Ushijima has shown him. Ushijima can hardly believe Oikawa’s high spirits could be due to the pleasure of his company. </p>
<p>Oikawa hums an odd little melody as they drive back. Ushijima wants to interrupt him and ask what the song is, but seeing Oikawa peaceful and happy, he chooses instead to simply listen. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” he asks Oikawa after they step out of the truck. “I had lunch early, but you’re welcome to eat something first, if you’d like.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s OK, Ushiwaka-chan!”</p>
<p><i>Ushiwaka-chan</i>? He’d ordinarily protest the nickname (well, actually, he probably wouldn’t, since the only person who ever uses a nickname with him is Satori, and protesting anything he does is next door to useless). But with Oikawa, he doesn’t seem to mind so much. </p>
<p>“OK. Well, I can’t say there’s much to see, but I’ll show you what there is, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s examining his coffee machine and in due course turns around and looks guiltily at Ushijima, holding up the milk frother. </p>
<p>“This came out.” </p>
<p>Ushijima smiles slightly. “That’s OK.” </p>
<p>He takes the frother and shows Oikawa how to re-attach it. “Shall we go outside?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Oikawa seems apprehensive of the tractor, but loves the cows. He asks Ushijima if he can ride one, and Ushijima barks out a laugh that surprises him. </p>
<p>“You don’t ride cows.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Oikawa reddens, but lays a tentative hand on one of their ears and smiles. </p>
<p>“I’ve got chickens too, mostly for eggs. I don’t keep any other animals, this isn’t really that type of farm. There isn’t the space.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s less keen on the chickens, especially his single rooster, who chases Oikawa around the coop, squawking indignantly at him when Oikawa tries to pet him. </p>
<p>It’s close to 3pm when Ushijima takes a call from Sawamura, advising him that Suga hadn’t been able to turn up any solid leads. </p>
<p>“This isn’t uncommon with this type of case. Sorry, Ushijima-san.” says Sawamura. </p>
<p>“That’s fine. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting anything. It’s odd, though.”</p>
<p>“I know.” says Sawamura slowly.</p>
<p>“Anyway. Thanks for calling again.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” </p>
<p>Oikawa’s lazing on Ushijima’s couch, flicking through <i>Volleyball World</i> with a look of utter confusion, and snacking on more milk bread. He seems to have a bit of a sweet tooth. Ushijima resolves to get him one of Tendou’s mochi doughnuts tomorrow.</p>
<p>“You must be getting a bit bored. I’m sorry there’s not much to do around here. I can run you back into town in the truck if you want?” Ushijima takes a seat beside Oikawa. </p>
<p>“I was hoping I could stay for a bit longer, if you don’t mind. I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>Ushijima gives Oikawa a small smile. “Sure.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They spend the afternoon baking bread, and Ushijima shows Oikawa how to make miso soup, too. Ushijima shows Oikawa his little garden. </p>
<p>"So do you sell these things?" </p>
<p>Ushijima shakes his head. "Not the flowers or the plants. These are just for me. My mother, I think, gave me a love of flowers. She was a florist before she met my father. I do sell the fruit from the greenhouse, though."</p>
<p>Ushijima's greenhouse is tiny, there are a few tomato plants, and he also grows his own raspberries and blackberries. He's got a few apple trees, too, not quite qualifying as an orchard but better than nothing. </p>
<p>He and Oikawa pick some fruit, too. Their hands brush frequently in the little plastic tub Ushijima uses, and he makes no effort to stop it. </p>
<p>Oikawa stays until it gets dark, then asks if he can take Ushijima outside. </p>
<p>It turns out what Oikawa wants to show Ushijima is the stars.</p>
<p>"It's such a clear night!" Says Oikawa excitedly. "We'll be able to see stars and planets I'd never normally be able to." </p>
<p>Ushijima smiles. "You're interested in stargazing?" </p>
<p>"I love it." Says Oikawa. "Even though - " he cuts himself off. "I mean. Where I come from, you can't. I mean, not from the part of the world I live in." </p>
<p>Ushijima lays his coat down on the grass for Oikawa to sit on. He himself sits beside him, letting their shoulders touch again. </p>
<p>"Can you tell me the names of any of these, then?"</p>
<p>Oikawa grins and lays back. “Lie down. I’ll show you.” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“It’s so much more than I thought it would be.”</p>
<p>Ushijima turns his head, looking at Oikawa curiously. They’re leaning into each other now, as Ushijima is starting to tire. </p>
<p>“What is?” he asks.  </p>
<p>“This place. I thought I’d prepared for this job, but - I don’t know. I suppose there are things you can’t anticipate.” </p>
<p>"I suppose." Ushijima isn't quite sure he knows what Oikawa means. </p>
<p>He's quiet for a minute, but has been curious for a while now, so he plunges ahead. </p>
<p>"Oikawa, can I ask you something?" </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"You seem...so pleased to be here, in Shiratori. It's just never seemed like a very exciting place to me. What is it, exactly, about this town?" </p>
<p>Oikawa considers for a moment, then gives him a small smile. </p>
<p>"It's like...a different world."</p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"I'm always like this on jobs. Everywhere we go, it's so different, it's exciting, you know? It never gets old. My partner, he thinks I'm mad. Well, actually, "unprofessional, annoying little shit" is the phrase he uses, mostly." </p>
<p>Ushijima chuckles. "You're not annoying, Oikawa." </p>
<p>“I’ve just - I’ve been dreaming about this assignment for a long, long time.” </p>
<p>Ushijima gives him a slightly quizzical look, but lets him continue. </p>
<p>“This world is enormous. And there are so many of <i>you</i> in it. And yet - I feel like you’re different, somehow. I don’t know how to explain myself.” </p>
<p>Ushijima shrugs. “Perhaps I am. I don’t really know. I suppose I don’t worry about it much.”</p>
<p>Oikawa slides his fingers over the back of Ushijima’s palm. “You shouldn’t. You’re very interesting, Ushiwaka.” he grins. “You can take Oikawa-san’s word for that.” </p>
<p>Ushijima’s blank, but he’s not very used to someone holding his hand, like this, as though it were nothing. Perhaps it is nothing. But he can hope. </p>
<p>Perhaps he is mad, and has completely the wrong idea, but he’s past worrying. Perhaps Oikawa will push him away, but that’s OK. He’ll accept that and leave Oikawa well alone for the rest of his trip. But he’s hopeful, as he gently cups Oikawa’s jaw in his free hand, and lightly strokes his thumb over Oikawa’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>Oikawa looks a little confused, but a light blush starts to bloom across his face and Ushijima thinks perhaps he can hope after all. </p>
<p>He kisses Oikawa softly at first, because Oikawa still seems tentative. Just a gentle but firm press of his lips, a little thin and chapped, against Oikawa’s soft ones. </p>
<p>He pulls away after a few seconds, as Oikawa’s responding, but slowly. </p>
<p>“Is that - OK?” he asks. </p>
<p>Oikawa is silent for a few seconds, but nods his head. “Can you do that again?” </p>
<p>Ushijima lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Yeah.” </p>
<p>This time, Oikawa melts into Ushijima, and it’s incredible. Ushijima’s not especially experienced. He can’t remember how long it’s been since he kissed anyone, but it’s a couple of years at least. If Oikawa can tell, though, he certainly doesn’t seem to mind. It’s possible that Oikawa is inexperienced, too, although Ushijima doesn’t know how that could be, for someone as beautiful as he is. </p>
<p>He slides his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, threading his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair, and Oikawa gasps below him. His arms are around Ushijima now, and his fingers are clenched in Ushijima’s shirt. </p>
<p>Ushijima pulls away, and rests his head against Oikawa’s. “You want to come inside with me?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s been a long, long time since Ushijima woke up with anyone else in his bed. Years, probably. But this - this is wonderful. He messaged Shirabu last night to tell him not to come in until late, because Ushijima was taking the morning off. Shirabu sent him the eggplant emoji back, and no further comments or questions. </p>
<p>It’s still early, light slowly starting to filter in through Ushijima’s curtains, but Ushijima’s wide awake now. His body’s warm and getting warmer as he starts to fully realise that he’s naked, and pressed up against Oikawa’s naked body, his arm curled around Oikawa’s waist, his nose pressed up against the nape of Oikawa’s neck.</p>
<p>He kisses Oikawa softly there. Last night, Oikawa seemed to enjoy that a lot, judging by the noises he made. Just remembering them is enough to get Ushijima a little worked up. </p>
<p>Oikawa stirs almost immediately, groaning softly. He turns in Ushijima’s arms, eyes wide and bright. He doesn’t look sleepy at all. He pulls Ushijima into a kiss straight away, holding Ushijima’s face in his own. </p>
<p>Ushijima had been planning on sneaking out of bed before Oikawa woke, making a breakfast of matcha pancakes and milky oolong, maybe some fresh fruit. </p>
<p>But, as Oikawa parts his legs and pulls Ushijima on top of him to rest between them, moaning softly as he presses his lips to Ushijima’s once more, Ushijima decides those plans can easily wait for an hour or so.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ushijima’s wondering if this might actually be the perfect morning. He’s curled up on the sofa, one arm around Oikawa, Oikawa’s head resting on his shoulder as they finish their pancakes and sip coffee together. Oikawa, it turns out, isn’t wild about coffee, but Ushijima also made him a hot chocolate which he evidently enjoyed a lot, given the way he kissed Ushijima after he tasted it. </p>
<p>He and Oikawa took a long hot shower together after two rounds of sex (Ushijima thanking the heavens he remembered to stoke the boiler last night) and Ushijima taught Oikawa how to make pancakes. Oikawa dressed in one of Ushijima’s t-shirts and a pair of his shorts. They’re pretty big on him, but Ushijima doesn’t mind in the slightest, and Oikawa doesn’t seem to either.</p>
<p>Ushijima can’t believe he’s behaving this way. It’s very domestic. And with a man he’s only known for two days. And one, he recalls with a pang of disappointment, that will only be in town, and by extension, his life, for another few weeks at best. </p>
<p>Ushijima’s just wondering how long he can get away with staying like this, how long he can let himself have this, when their perfect morning is abruptly cut short.</p>
<p>A short, sturdily built young man with spiky black hair and a grim expression slams his living room door open, scowling, and starts shouting at them. Not only that, he’s shouting at them in a language Ushijima not only can’t speak, but has never even heard before. </p>
<p>Oikawa jumps up from the couch. “Hajime! What are you <i>doing</i> here?”</p>
<p>Hajime scowls even more and starts yelling again, until Oikawa punches him in the arm. “Speak Japanese, dumbass Hajime-kun!” he hisses. “You’re the one who keeps going on at <i>me</i> about blowing our cover!”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem to have any problems whatsoever compromising our mission, moron. And don't even talk to me about blowing our cover, I saw what you were wearing yesterday. I told you not to skip that fashion and clothing seminar.” Hajime replies, giving Ushijima a very dirty look. “Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Leave him alone.” snaps Oikawa, as close to angry as Ushijima has yet seen him. </p>
<p>“Is this him?” demands Hajime. </p>
<p>“Hajime, I told you to leave him alone.” Oikawa repeats, and there’s a dangerous edge to his voice now.</p>
<p>Hajime rolls his eyes. “I’ll deal with you later, idiot-kawa. You.” He barks at Ushijima, “Are you - ” he breaks off to look at what seems to be a small electronic screen he extracts from his pocket - “Tendou Satori?” </p>
<p>Ushijima blinks. “Tendou? No.”</p>
<p>Oikawa lays an arm on Hajime’s shoulder and speaks to him quietly in what’s obviously their own language. Hajime narrows his eyes, but seems to soften a little. </p>
<p>“You. Ushijima.” he says. “You know a Tendou Satori? You can take us to him?”</p>
<p>Ushijima stiffens. “I’m not taking either of you anywhere near Tendou until you tell me who you are and what you want with him.”</p>
<p>“Ushiwaka - ” Oikawa reaches for him, but Ushijima backs away. </p>
<p>"Ushijima." Oikawa repeats, more slowly. "I promise, we're not going to hurt Tendou-san. We just need to talk to him."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Hajime cuts in. "He has something of ours. And we need it back." </p>
<p>Oikawa approaches him, takes his hand, pulls him a little away from Hajime and lowers his voice. "Please, Toshi. If you know him, could you just introduce us? I swear, we mean no harm." </p>
<p>Ushijima sighs. "You know him already. He made that muffin you enjoyed so much."</p>
<p>Oikawa's eyes widen. </p>
<p>“What could he possibly have of yours? And, once again - <i>who are you</i>?” asks Ushijima pointedly. </p>
<p>Hajime rolls his eyes. “We can’t go into details.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to need to. <i>This</i> is what you do for a living?” </p>
<p>Oikawa nods. “We...part of our job is to travel to different places. We do research there for our - er, company, and bring any samples back we need to. Sometimes we have to go to places we don’t know much about. Sometimes our job can be difficult, even dangerous. That’s what Hajime and I do. This job is a special case. That’s why they sent us. Your friend took something that belongs to my firm, it’s an engine part for one of our vehicles. It’s non-essential, but we can’t allow it to stay here.” </p>
<p>“Right. You’ve said enough, shitty-kawa.” </p>
<p>Oikawa scowls. “If I wasn’t mad at you, I’d be impressed at how quickly you’ve come up with these nicknames for my new name.” </p>
<p>Ushijima narrows his eyes. “So Oikawa isn’t even your real name.”</p>
<p>Hajime punches Oikawa in the arm. “Now you’ve <i>really</i> said enough, moron. Are we going or not? This job should have taken you a half day, tops.” </p>
<p>Oikawa looks Ushijima in the eyes. “Please, Wakatoshi.” </p>
<p>“If I take you to Tendou, you’ll leave him alone after you’ve got what you want? You’ll leave us all alone?”</p>
<p>Hajime nods. “Yes. We have no interest whatever in any of you, or in making any trouble. We’re only interested in Tendou Satori.” </p>
<p>Ushijima nods. “You’re only interested in Tendou. I see.” </p>
<p>He’s still a little blindsided. Five minutes ago, he’d been as happy as he thinks he’s ever been, despite knowing his time with Oikawa was limited. It feels like hours have passed since they were curled up on the couch together. He trusted Oikawa, and now he knows he was only ever here for Tendou. That’s what he was doing with Ushijima, then. Laying the groundwork. Making it easier for him to get information about Tendou. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. He knew there was nothing about him to attract a person like Oikawa, and never would be. Knowing this had never hurt before. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They find Tendou at the flat, his shift having finished several hours earlier. Goshiki, thankfully, is nowhere to be seen, visiting his parents for the evening. </p>
<p>Ushijima dispenses with introductions quickly. </p>
<p>"Yes!" Says Tendou with a malicious grin. "I don't believe you and I have been properly introduced yet, Oikawa-kun. Ushijima won't shut up about you." </p>
<p>Ushijima gives Tendou an exasperated look. "That's not true, Satori."</p>
<p>"Well. Given that the only thing I found out about your last boyfriend was his name, and you were dating for three months - " </p>
<p>"<i>Tendou</i>." </p>
<p>"All right, Waka-chan. I won't embarrass you anymore." He winks. "So what's this about?" </p>
<p>Hajime and Oikawa have a short conversation in their own language. Ushijima folds his arms as Tendou looks on in wide-eyed bemusement. </p>
<p>Hajime explains what they are looking for. Ushijima's overcome with secondhand embarrassment as he realises they are attempting to describe Tendou's "transceiver". He doesn't know if they are making fun of him, if perhaps all three of them are in on it, or if they're serious, but either way, he isn't looking forward to Tendou's reaction. </p>
<p>Tendou, who doesn't even stop to ask who Hajime and Oikawa are, produces the twisted, charred bit of metal and loose wiring immediately. </p>
<p>"Is this it?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Says Hajime shortly, reaching for it. </p>
<p>“Oh my god. Oh my <i>god</i>! Waka-chan! These guys...are aliens!” </p>
<p>Ushijima would have facepalmed, if he were given to that sort of thing. "Tendou - "</p>
<p>"They must be! And your field was their crash site!" </p>
<p>Hajime scowls. "We didn't <i>crash</i>, I'm an excellent driver - " </p>
<p>"See!" </p>
<p>"Tendou. This is just an engine part. Please, stop this."</p>
<p>"They <i>are</i>, Ushijima! <i>Aliens!</i>" </p>
<p>There’s a dead silence for ten seconds. </p>
<p>Oikawa raises his hands. “Strictly speaking...<i>you</i> guys are aliens.”</p>
<p>Hajime punches Oikawa in the arm. “Idiot! Dumbass!” </p>
<p>Tendou very nearly squeals in excitement. “Aliens! Extra-terrestrials! Here! In the flesh! I mean, actually...is what you guys have flesh?”</p>
<p>He grabs one of Oikawa’s hands and strokes it. Ushijima grimaces but says nothing. </p>
<p>“Er - ”</p>
<p>“His hands feel so <i>weird</i>. They're all soft and squishy!”</p>
<p>Oikawa scowls, yanking his hand back. “They’re normal skin!” </p>
<p>Hajime splutters with laughter. “He just moisturises. A <i>lot</i>.” </p>
<p>“Shut up, stupid Hajime-kun!” </p>
<p>Hajime grins, baring suddenly sharp teeth. “You can feel my hands if you want, weirdo.”</p>
<p>He lifts his right hand, and as he does so, the skin slowly starts to change. Starting soft and smooth, the texture seems to alter in seconds into something harder, almost scaly, reptilian. </p>
<p>Ushijima’s mouth falls open a little. After all, he’s only human. He’s agitated, and has been standing there, getting more aggravated listening to Tendou talk nonsense about aliens. There’s no such thing. He just wants to get this over with and get home. But this - whatever this is that Hajime is doing isn’t normal. He wonders if it can be some sort of trick, illusion. But if so, he’s at a loss as to how Hajime is doing it.</p>
<p>Tendou’s eyes are wide. “How are you doing that?”</p>
<p>Oikawa glances at Hajime. “You might as well tell him now you’ve shown him that. If he tells anyone they won’t believe him anyway, you know what these Earth folk are like.”</p>
<p>“Our species, and the species on the planets closest to us, are pretty similar, evolutionarily, to Earth humans.” says Hajime. “But we, in particular, have evolved so that we can change certain of our organs, quickly. It’s an adaptation that helps us survive on other planets. For example, we normally can’t breathe air with this concentration of oxygen. We adapt our bodies, then we can go. That’s how Oikawa and I can work on other planets.”</p>
<p>Tendou’s mouth falls open. </p>
<p>Oikawa nods. “That pretty much sums it up.” </p>
<p>Hajime grins. “And now that we’ve got our ship part back, we really need to get going. I’m pretty sure I’m double parked.” </p>
<p>Tendou gasps. “<i>Go</i>? You can’t! I’ve got a million questions!”</p>
<p>“Ask your buddy there. This dumbass wasted so much work time in his bed, I’m sure he spilled the beans.” </p>
<p>Oikawa glares at Hajime, but says nothing.</p>
<p>Ushijima feels slightly nauseous. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ushijima’s sipping hojicha tea on his couch. He left Oikawa and Hajime with Tendou, after it became apparent that they were no threat to him, excusing himself on the plea of work. The truth is, he needs to be alone. </p>
<p>He wonders, briefly, if he should perhaps be more disturbed by the fact that he met two aliens today. Shouldn’t he be surprised? Excited? Overwhelmed? Disbelieving? Instead, all he can feel is a nagging ache in the pit of his stomach, a restless gnawing that makes him uneasy. </p>
<p>He is not surprised when he sees Oikawa enter the room. He wonders idly if he should start locking his front door in future.  </p>
<p>“You got what you came for, then.” </p>
<p>Oikawa takes a tentative step towards him. “I - I need to go. Our ship’s here.” </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“You could come and see it, if you like? Your - Tendou, he seems really excited. I mean, not that I blame him. When I first saw one of your Earth planes I freaked out, ask anyone! Ask Hajime, he made fun of me for like - ”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you need to be going?”</p>
<p>Oikawa falters. “You’re angry with me.” </p>
<p>“No.” Yes. He is, a little. But mostly he’s angry with himself. He has no right whatever to feel aggrieved or misled, Oikawa never made him any promises. He just feels stupid for being unable to see their two days together for what it was - insignificant. He feels like he’s a teenager again, unable to interpret his own feelings correctly, or the feelings of those around him. He’d thought those days were past. </p>
<p>“I just - wanted to say goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Oikawa.” </p>
<p>“And I wanted to say, too. I’ve visited nearly 50 different planets now for my job. I’ve met a lot of - well, I wouldn’t call all of them people, exactly, but - you get the idea. I just can’t remember ever meeting anyone or anything I like as much as you.”</p>
<p>Ushijima is silent, but nods. He is afraid his voice will crack and break if he says anything, so instead he slowly stands, and turns away from Oikawa so he cannot see his face. </p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you, too. I’m sorry, Oikawa, but I have to go. Things to do.” </p>
<p>Ushijima’s opening the door into his kitchen when Oikawa calls out to him once more. </p>
<p>“Wakatoshi.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“This is my 104th mission for this company. I’m very, very good at what I do.”</p>
<p>Ushijima sighs. “What exactly are you saying, Oikawa?”</p>
<p>“I could have found your friend in fifteen minutes, if I’d needed to. That’s what this job was supposed to be. In and out, no fuss.”</p>
<p>“So why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I saw you.” </p>
<p>Ushijima bows his head. “I’m sorry, Oikawa. But I really do need to be getting on.”</p>
<p>The door swings to behind him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The days carry on exactly the same as they always have, they just feel different. Ushijima drinks the same coffee, eats the same miso and rice for lunch, he does his work, he chats to Shirabu, he visits his friends at White Eagle. He gets on with life exactly as he always has. </p>
<p>He tells himself there’s no reason for anything to be different. He had a bizarre experience, and life is back to normal. Life is simple, his work is rewarding, he enjoys time spent with his mother and his friends. </p>
<p>It’s just all empty. His food tastes different, every activity he does feels somehow meaningless. He’s never been the type to worry excessively about the future. As long as he works his hardest there’s nothing further to be done. But now, every time he goes out to milk the cattle, every time he shuts up the barns at night and goes to bed alone, every time he watches with a pang of envy when he sees Shimizu and her husband holding hands in the village, every time he sees the glances Sawamura and Sugawara give each other, the ones they think no-one else notices, he can’t help but wonder, <i>is there more</i>?</p>
<p>He has always been happy with what he has, but now that he knows what it’s like to feel the way he felt about Oikawa, the carefully built life he has feels painfully inadequate. </p>
<p>Weeks pass by. Tendou, at first, is still full of excitement about meeting Oikawa and Hajime, but eventually, after he realises how Ushijima is feeling, he stops talking about it. Ushijima doesn’t want his best friend to have to tread on eggshells around him, that isn’t fair. </p>
<p>So he retreats, further into himself. He goes into town less frequently, he’s less likely to meet his friends at the bar and more likely to text an excuse last-minute. His friends are quicker to notice his withdrawal than he thought they would be. They come round one evening with takeout sushi from his favourite place, and a case of beer. They watch old volleyball matches on Ushijima’s ancient laptop. Ushijima feels very grateful for them, then. </p>
<p>Tendou slaps a hand on his shoulder. He’s already had three beers and is smiling at Ushijima. </p>
<p>“You’ll be OK, Waka-chan.” </p>
<p>Ushijima sighs. “I know.”</p>
<p>“It might just take a while. That happens when someone special leaves your life.” </p>
<p>Ushijima shrugs. “I know he’d never have been able to stay, either way. I just wish I hadn’t been so cruel to him. I wish I had said goodbye properly.”</p>
<p>Tendou puts his arms around him and squeezes, and Ushijima lets him. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s around 3pm when Ushijima returns from the farmers’ market that month. Shirabu had helped him set up and then returned to the farm to finish off the morning’s work while Ushijima had stayed to man the stalls. He’d packed up at leisure, chatting idly with Shimizu before setting off back home. </p>
<p>He waves to Shirabu as he turns the corner to his house, Shirabu’s slung his backpack over his shoulder and is making his way to his car. </p>
<p>“Good day?” he calls. </p>
<p>Ushijima nods. “Not bad. Better than last month. Everything OK here?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Fine. Oh, by the way, there’s something here for you.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>Shirabu grins. “I put it in the kitchen.” </p>
<p>“Oh, OK. Thanks, Shirabu.” He doesn’t remember ordering anything, but it’s probably seeds. He orders them so often he sometimes forgets what is arriving when. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>His house smells like freshly cooked bread. Odd, since he didn’t ask Shirabu to do anything like that for him. </p>
<p>He doesn’t see Oikawa until he steps in the kitchen. He’s sitting on the kitchen table, legs swinging. Ushijima stops and stares, unable to form words. </p>
<p>He stands when Ushijima enters, wringing his hands nervously. </p>
<p>"Ushijima." He starts. "I - I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, can I just - " </p>
<p>"Stop it." Says Ushijima.</p>
<p>He pulls Oikawa into a hug, squeezing him tight. "Stop it." He repeats. "You don't have to." </p>
<p>"Oh. Oh, Toshi." Oikawa squeezes Ushijima back. </p>
<p>"How are you here?" </p>
<p>"Hajime helped. He said he was tired of seeing me mope around like a pathetic asshole. His words." </p>
<p>Ushijima laughs softly. "Tendou said pretty much the same thing to me. Nicer, though." </p>
<p>"Hajime's a dick. I'm gonna miss him." Oikawa smiles, threading his fingers through Ushijima's hair. </p>
<p>Ushijima frowns. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Well." Oikawa smiles, shyly. "I was hoping, that is, if you'll have me - "</p>
<p>Ushijima inhales. "You - can stay here? Is that even allowed? How can you do that?" </p>
<p>"Well, strictly speaking, yes, since no one's ever done it before, so, there’s no rules about it! And, you know. What are they gonna do? I could be anywhere. Only Hajime knows what I look like in this form. And he'll just deny that he had anything to do with this." </p>
<p>"I don't believe this." Says Ushijima. "These past three weeks, they've been - Oikawa, you don't know - " </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure I do." Replies Oikawa. </p>
<p>Ushijima pulls Oikawa into another hug, afraid, somehow, that this is all a dream, afraid that he’s so badly lost it in the last few weeks that he’s actually hallucinating Oikawa. </p>
<p>To feel his body, solid and warm in his arms, is what Ushijima needs. To kiss him, too. </p>
<p>After they kiss, long and soft and slow, Ushijima smiles at Oikawa. </p>
<p>“So.” </p>
<p>Oikawa grins, showing off his perfectly white teeth. “So.” </p>
<p>“So, you’re the one who destroyed my wheat field.”</p>
<p>Oikawa winces. “Ah. See, I was kind of hoping you might have forgotten about that. And technically, it was Hajime, since he drove. He can’t park! He always drives, because he says that when I do it he feels like he’s taking his life into his hands, but he <i>cannot</i> park!” </p>
<p>Ushijima gathers Oikawa in his arms, kissing him again and again all over the face. </p>
<p>“I forgive you.” </p>
<p>Oikawa buries his face in Ushijima’s shoulder and Ushijima inhales deeply. </p>
<p>“Oikawa. Did you teach yourself how to make milk bread?”</p>
<p>Oikawa grins. “Your friend showed me how to find a recipe on that thing.” he indicates Ushijima’s open laptop. </p>
<p>“I see.” He should give Shirabu a raise. Or possibly a demotion, he’s not quite sure yet. </p>
<p>“He showed me some other stuff on it, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“Wakatoshi...what is volleyball?” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tendou is the absolute worst, as Ushijima knew he would be. He’s absolutely fascinated by Oikawa. He finds an excuse to come over at least four times a week, and asks Oikawa seemingly endless questions about his old life, and the planet he comes from. </p>
<p>Ushijima can’t find it in himself to mind though. Because, as irritating as he can be (particularly when Ushijima especially wants to be alone with Oikawa), he asks the questions Ushijima hasn’t been able to find the words for, and the questions Ushijima doesn’t have the imagination to think of, and so Ushijima gets to learn new things about Oikawa every day, too. </p>
<p>It’s the mundane things about his own life, the things he’d never for a minute think of questioning, that Oikawa’s the most fascinated by, and Ushijima finds it endlessly charming. Perhaps it’s the experiences of his previous job, but there’s almost nothing Oikawa seems to be intimidated by or afraid of. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s interested in animals, Ushijima learns, which is certainly handy. He’s more than willing to help out with the cattle, and after he’s been around for a couple of months, he begs Ushijima to let him get a dog. Goshiki’s mother’s shiba has puppies, and is looking for neighbourhood people to adopt at least a few of them. When Oikawa first sees Goshiki’s Line messages with pictures of the shiba puppies, Ushijima doesn’t hear the end of it for days. </p>
<p>Ushijima’s a bit hesitant. “I’m not sure we quite have the time or the experience to take care of a dog, Oikawa. Besides, a shiba’s not a working animal.” </p>
<p>“We can learn! Besides, <i>I</i> have the time. I’ll make sure she’s looked after.” </p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes are wide and pleading, and Ushijima knows he’s lost. This, he suspects, is going to become a pattern. </p>
<p>Other than that, life settles back down, into something Ushijima thinks resembles normal, until he looks at Oikawa, dozing in front of the TV, or accidentally burning another batch of cookies, or joyfully chatting with Sugawara at the bar, that he remembers, with all the emotion of the first time he realised it, that life will never be normal again. </p>
<p>Oikawa helps out with the farm, too. He doesn’t need as much sleep as Ushijima (who, much later on, learns that, even in his current form, Oikawa doesn’t really need to sleep at all), so he’s glad to get up early and help out. He loves to bake, even though he’s terrible at it. He’s firm friends with Tendou, and even Goshiki begins to warm to him when he sees how Oikawa is with Sho, their adopted shiba.</p>
<p>One day, Shirabu and Tendou take Oikawa shopping. Ushijima’s not allowed to come, despite the fact that they’re using his credit card. But he’d be the first to admit that fashion’s hardly his thing. Besides, Oikawa’s been wearing his cast-offs and what’s left of the job lot he swiped from a thrift store two towns over before he arrived (when Ushijima learns this is where he acquired his unique range of outfits, he firmly insists Oikawa return every item except the fishing hat, which he’s developed an odd fondness for) for over a month and he could use some clothing of his own. When they return Oikawa’s wearing a close-fitting green sweater over a crisp white shirt, black jeans and sneakers. He looks gorgeous, and Ushijima barely has the patience to thank Shirabu and Tendou and see them out of the house before he pounces on Oikawa. </p>
<p>Ushijima doesn’t tell Reon and Taichi the truth when they come to visit. Honestly, he only told Shirabu and Goshiki because Tendou couldn’t keep his mouth shut - and neither of them believed him until Oikawa gave himself what amounted to <i>gills</i> and submerged himself in the lake for ten minutes. But Ushijima’s happy to keep that knowledge to as few people as possible, and Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind. He likes the attention, Ushijima secretly thinks, but he himself has always been a little worried that one day, they won’t be careful enough, the wrong person will catch him doing something unnatural, and something bad will happen to Oikawa. </p>
<p>Oikawa brushes off his fears. “Humans won’t ever really believe in something they can’t see in front of their eyes. Not if they can find a more prosaic explanation. You don’t need to worry about me.” He lays his hand gently over Ushijima’s and squeezes. </p>
<p>So Reon and Taichi’s visit passes smoothly, they’re both happy for Ushijima and pleased to be home for the first time in a long time. Ushijima gives Shirabu the day off, as he knows Shirabu wants to spend some time alone with Taichi. He can’t help but smile, seeing the expression on his friend’s face as he comes into White Eagle after a day spent with his old friend. Oikawa gets on well with them both, despite what they interpret as his eccentricities. It pleases Ushijima to see Oikawa fit into his little group so seamlessly. </p>
<p>It’s not always the easiest. Oikawa’s rather vain at times, he’s intensely prideful, and it irritates him whenever he’s not immediately good at something. Ushijima realises that coming to live in a place where everything is unfamiliar must be very difficult for him. Sometimes he finds Oikawa sulking in a barn. He’s never sure whether he should leave Oikawa alone, but Oikawa seems comforted when Ushijima comes to hold him, so he keeps doing it. </p>
<p>Ushijima knows, too, that Oikawa misses Hajime and his own family back home. Ushijima learns he has a sister and a nephew back there, too, and with no way to contact Hajime, he’s uncertain when he’ll next be able to see them. Ushijima knows Hajime promised to visit in a couple of years when he gets the opportunity to come close to Earth on a job, and the hubbub over Oikawa’s disappearance has died down. But still. He can see how it affects Oikawa, sometimes. </p>
<p>And Ushijima knows he, too, is not immune to doubts. As a general rule, he's not given to insecurity or self-doubt. He doesn't have time for it, and doesn't see any reason for it. But he knows that he appraises his own good (and bad) qualities reasonably accurately, and he still sometimes struggles to see what Oikawa could see in him, that could make him want to leave his home planet, his friends, co-workers, and family behind. He fears that Oikawa will get bored easily, with this place (with Ushijima) and after the life he's led so far, how could Ushijima blame him? </p>
<p>But Oikawa is always quick to reassure him, when he expresses, haltingly, these doubts to him. He promises, too, that he wants to take Ushijima away from Shiratori sometimes. Oikawa knows Ushijima is a bit of a homebody, but he desperately wants to see more of the world, and Ushijima could not bear to deny him. And so, they go to Tokyo together, they visit hot springs and restaurants and go shopping and drinking in Shibuya. They start to plan the first foreign holiday Ushijima has taken since the last time he went to visit his father in America five years ago. How they’ll get Oikawa a passport, Ushijima doesn’t quite know, but Tendou, worryingly, assures him that he knows a guy who knows a guy. </p>
<p>At night they usually relax together after dinner. Oikawa’s not a fan of green vegetables, but Ushijima won’t let him get away with feeding them to Sho under the table. Sometimes they’ll watch some TV, sometimes they go for a run together. Sometimes they’re both exhausted, and want nothing more than to crawl under the covers and sleep, but most nights, still, they can’t keep their hands off each other. </p>
<p>There’s almost nothing Oikawa isn’t game to try in the bedroom. Although things aren’t...<i>exactly</i> the same for him as in his normal form, apparently they’re similar enough. He wants to explore his own body, and Ushijima’s, almost every night. In fact, there are several things he wants to try that Ushijima’s never even heard of, let alone done. Ushijima is always up for whatever Oikawa wants, but truly the thing he enjoys most, still, is just being able to hold Oikawa close, after. Oikawa resting his head on Ushijima’s chest, softly threading his fingers through the dark hairs there and kissing his collarbone lightly. </p>
<p>Although, having said that, the night Oikawa tied him to the bedposts and made him come twice with just his fingers and tongue was also rather good. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s Ushijima’s birthday. Oikawa’s never celebrated a birthday before, but he understands the concept. He enlists Tendou’s help to bake Ushijima a birthday cake, and, largely under Tendou’s influence, it ends up edible. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Tendou and Oikawa end up eating most of it themselves.</p>
<p>The five of them make plans to have a drink that night with Sawamura and Sugawara, but for that afternoon Ushijima’s got other plans. </p>
<p>He drives Oikawa to a leisure centre the next town over, the one he, Tendou, Goshiki and Shirabu occasionally book for themselves. </p>
<p>They’re directed to court two, and Ushijima steers a confused Oikawa into the dressing rooms first. </p>
<p>When they’re both kitted out in t-shirts, shorts and trainers, they step on to the court. Ushijima tosses a volleyball Oikawa’s way, and he catches it instinctively. </p>
<p>Ushijima smiles. “You wanted to know about volleyball, right? Well. I thought maybe you’d let me teach you how to play.” </p>
<p>Oikawa eyes widen. “Toshi…” </p>
<p>“Come on. Over here, by the net.”</p>
<p>“You’ve done this a lot before, right? This game?” </p>
<p>Ushijima nods. “I played in school. At university, too. But when I got back to Shiratori I got too busy to keep playing seriously. Shirabu and I used to play together, you know.”</p>
<p>Oikawa nods. </p>
<p>“When we can get enough players together, we come out here for a friendly game. Ukai at the store plays. Sergeant Sawamura and his partner, too. It’s not often that we can, but it’s good fun.”</p>
<p>Oikawa smiles. It’s like looking into the sun, thinks Ushijima. “Shirabu showed me a couple more games on your computer. What position did you play?” </p>
<p>“Wing spiker.” </p>
<p>“You mean you were the ace.” He grins. </p>
<p>“Shirabu taught you that one, huh?” </p>
<p>Oikawa spins the ball in one hand, grabbing Ushijima’s waist with the other and pulling him close. “You’re different in here. I like it.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“So, can you show me a ‘spike’ then, superstar?” </p>
<p>Ushijima grins at Oikawa. “Well, I <i>could</i>.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“I just need someone to set for me. Think you can handle that?”</p>
<p>Oikawa winks. “Just watch me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading! </p>
<p>I realised when I was proofreading this that it's basically a cheesy slice-of-life farmboy AU fic with like, a brief mention of the fact that one of the characters is an alien. I was re-reading it and couldn't stop thinking about this scene from Friends https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndCTDKokFQ0&amp;ab_channel=AdityaDas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>